Siempre lo Sabremos y Nunca lo Diremos
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Existen palabras que están de más para ser dichas, pero también aquellas negadas a recorrer un camino de conciencia exterior. Cada individuo es libre de elegir que hacer con ellas, incluso, si eligen fingir ceguera a la verdad.#Drabble/Viñeta#SasuNaru/NaruSasu#PostMangaPostAnime#Yaoi#RelacionesHomosexuales#ChicoxChico#RegaloEspecial


**A veces y solo a veces, tengo estas súper ultra introducciones increíbles, carentes de toda lógica, pero esta la considero un tanto especial.**

 **¡NA LA VERDAD NO!**

 **Jajajajaja.**

 **Tenía una conversación con mi hermana de otra vida/mejor amiga/tía de mis hijos/la que me regresa al agujero del que quiero salir (Si estás leyendo esto, te odio ^v^).**

 **Llegamos al punto de recordar la buena infancia antes del internet y las páginas de videos. Concluyendo en lo fácil que es caer nuevamente ante las viejas shipps y estoy de acuerdo con ella, cuantas veces salgas cuantas veces regresas.**

 **Absurdo pero cierto.**

 **Y para no hacerles el cuento más largo porque ya se a lo que viene es a lo que yo vengo.**

 **¡EL FIC!**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Si no te gusta la pareja, la temática, no sé qué haces pasando la palabra con letras grandes.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 2:**

 **¿Por qué pasaron la primera advertencia sino les gusta la pareja?**

 **ADVERTENCIA 3:**

 **Muy tarde para retirarse, ¿no?**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inhalar y exhalar, un aliento visible que calentaba sus manos, desde lo alto toda la Aldea de Konoha continuaba durmiendo a la espera del primer rayo de luz.

Una incalculable satisfacción inflo su pecho y calentó su cuerpo.

Tanta paz.

Finalmente.

Brillantes ojos azules repletos de la nostalgia, amigos, camaradas, luchas, de incontables sacrificios se colocó en pie para tener el hoy y continuar con su mañana.

Poseedor del más grande título de todos.

"Séptimo Hokage"

Como cintas cinematográficas, cada aventura paso a una velocidad sobre humana pero capaz de apreciarse para el rubio, salvo claro una escena que odiaba rememorar.

Aquel "momento", su primera autentica misión ninja.

Cuando sin desearlo de corazón, ante el escepticismo de que eso ocurriera, él murió.

Lleno de terror, pánico, culpa y tristeza, exigió conocer su razón, diera una explicación satisfactoria que le hiciera entender, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué de todas las personas?

El odio y desprecio al cual paso años soportando y viviendo, paso desapercibo en el último Uchiha quien solamente le consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, un bufón y gran bocón.

Ideas olvidadas al escucharle hablar tosiendo sangre que bloqueaba sus conductos respiratorios, levantando una mano y sentir el tacto frio de sus dedos.

\- No lo sé… m-mi cuerpo se movió solo. – pobres excusas del peli negro, gastando los restantes segundos de vida, una imagen perturbadora, ¿Dónde había quedado el joven orgulloso y presumido?, aquel que se convertiría en su más grande rival. – P-por favor… no dejes que él… él gane – hasta ese momento creyó falsamente que se refería al sujeto dentro de los Espejos Cristales de Hielo.

Y la vida se esfumo.

Sasuke no regresaría con ustedes.

¿Cómo lo tomaría Sakura?

¿Qué pensaría Kakashi?

Dejo de importar, el _chakra_ del Zorro de las Nueve Colas fluyo en tempestad.

\- Voy a matarte. – Palabras rotundas y con un solo objetivo, venganza.

Venganza por el ninja mentiroso, venganza por Sakura, venganza por Kakashi y venganza por habérselo arrebatado tan pronto.

Es el fuerte aleteo del águila posada a escasos metros suyos que una radiante sonrisa permite resguardar su primera pelea por alguien importante, dentro de un baúl.

Una memoria más.

Su presente está aquí.

\- ¡Hey!, Buenos días. – saluda con una indiscutible energía que le ha caracterizado como Naruto Uzumaki – el alguna vez ninja hiperactivo número uno de Konoha – pasos lentos acercándose, parando a una distancia de un brazo. Solo por un momento, al estar así de frente, un aura dorada les rodea, es pura felicidad.

\- Me llamaste a esta hora, ¿solo para tenerme parado? – rueda su único ojo visible y bufa agotado. – Debes tener suficiente tiempo libre como Hokage. ¿Shikamaru sabe que sigues dejando al Clon en tu oficina? – todo pensamiento y aura agradable es reemplazada por las más frías de las indiferencias, provocando un temblor recorrer el cuerpo de Naruto haciendo presión en uno de sus puños para intentar calmarse.

\- ¡Vayamos a entrenar Sasuke! – propone con una nueva convicción, está seguro que no negara una petición así, sin embargo el nombrado niega rotundamente explicando que tiene una misión a las afueras de la Aldea.

\- Mi tiempo es limitado Naruto, tendrías que saberlo.

Sus nervios comenzaban a hervir como agua para Ramen, ¿estaba dando mal el mensaje o Sasuke decidió hacerse el idiota hoy? Pensó con el tic naciente de su ojo izquierdo, una pequeña risa hasta tomar por los hombros al peli negro.

\- Tú… ¿No sabes qué día es hoy? – el intento final, una oportunidad extra. Con el ojo entrecerrado Sasuke proceso la cuestión dictada por Naruto, fallando en localizar algún dato relevante para su actitud tan extraña, tendría que salir en menos de 40 minutos. - ¡ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO, SASUKE IDIOTA!

\- ¿Disculpa? – definitivamente eso era más extraño que dar explicaciones sobre el incidente del beso. – Naruto – masajeo su sien cansado por las bromas tan repentinas del Séptimo Hokage. - ¿Explícame eso de "aniversario"? – llegar directamente al trasfondo de todo ese espectáculo, ahorraría varios dolores de cabeza.

\- El día que te traje de regreso a la Aldea, es obvio.

Porque absolutamente se trataba de eso, un aniversario de regreso, como amigo, compañero y hermano.

Un cumplimiento en pos de su promesa.

El latido de su corazón a penas vislumbrarle pasar la entrada de Konoha no significaba nada más.

La pequeña sonrisa del peli negro ante esa pobre justificación valió otra por parte de Naruto, negando de un lado a otro por la corta brecha de pensamientos de su mejor amigo, acepto tener una ligera sesión de entrenamiento antes de comenzar con su jornada de labores.

Tal vez no lo diría, ni ahora, ni nunca, pero aquel niño cabeza de chorlito se convirtió en una razón para aumentar su fuerza, y hoy es el hombre por quien tiene fuerza para luchar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Listo.**

 **Caracho.**

 **Jamás, jamás vuelvo a escribir, bueno quizás sí, pero no, ¡AH NO SE!**

 **Necesito su ayuda, ¿Lo hice bien?, ¿La regué?**

 **Mejor me quedo con el SasuHina XDD**

 **Jajajaja.**

 **Posdata: Se supone que el dialogo es cuando Sasuke se muere por lo de Haku y las agujas pero no me acuerdo bien que fue todo lo que le dijo, aunque sí que tenía que ver con Itachi, algo como véngate por mí.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
